


Mrs. Hudson Gives Holmes The Brush-Off

by SCFrankles



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 11:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16474877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCFrankles/pseuds/SCFrankles
Summary: Sometimes Mrs. Hudson has just had enough of her facilities being taken advantage of, and gentlemen must make other arrangements.





	Mrs. Hudson Gives Holmes The Brush-Off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Small_Hobbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/gifts).



Mrs. Helmsworth’s boarding house was known as being tolerant of… bachelors… and ‘Mr. Shurrock Hyams’ had retained a room there for some years.

“Mr. Hyams is not _often_ here,” explained Mrs. Helmsworth to her new employee, Mrs. Tranter, “but he’s meeting his gentleman friend here tonight.”

She slumped into a chair.

“And because of that I’ve been helping him move furniture out of his room all day!”

Mrs. Tranter paused in her potato peeling. “Moving furniture out…?”

Mrs. Helmsworth nodded. “The chest of drawers…”

“Well… I suppose it _is_ a poky little room,” mused Mrs. Tranter.

“The table…”

Mrs. Tranter looked puzzled. “I suppose they can eat off trays.”

“The bed…”

“The _bed?”_

“And then he wanted brushes, buckets and dusters crowded into the room instead.”

Mrs. Tranter set down her peeler altogether. “I’m… not sure I understand.”

Mrs. Helmsworth shrugged. “At least I can give the empty storage cupboard a thorough cleaning while I have the opportunity.”

The doorbell rang and Mrs. Helmsworth rose to answer it. Mrs. Tranter listened from the kitchen.

“Yes, you’re expected, Mr… ‘Hopkiss’? Please go up.”

Mrs. Helmsworth returned to her seat in the kitchen.

From above them came the sound of the new arrival’s voice. “Oh, Mr. Holmes! It’s _perfect!”_

Mrs. Helmsworth shook her head. 

“Bless his heart. You’d think it was his birthday.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Small Hobbit! ^_____^


End file.
